Kiss of Death
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Edited!Krad has come up with a way to get rid of Dark once and for all, but what happens to Daisuke in the process? Slight yaoi.


**A/N: **Hello all. I've just re-done a few parts of this because it irked me in several places. Hope you like it better than before.

And to any new readers, Nothing good happens to Daisuke in this. He doesn't get raped, but who knows? Maybe someday when I'm bored enough, I'll write a rape in there XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. If I did though, I'd prolly keep it pretty much how it is, but write fanfiction anyway XD

_'Satoshi and Krad talking in their mind'_

**_'Dark and Daisuke talking in their mind'_**

"regular talking"

--------------------

It was a quiet night in the park. Most people were asleep. One person, however, was very unlike most people.

Satoshi Hiwatari sat on the bark bench, eyes closed, and coughed a little. It was getting late, and he already had a bit of a cold, but he wished to remain out just a little longer. The cool night air was refreshing, and it helped him to forget his most recent failed attempt at capturing Dark Mousey.

_'Oh, Satoshi-sama'_ Came the voice that he so hated. The one that he heard, but only in his mind, _'I'm so sorry you weren't able to capture Dark yet again.' _Satoshi scowled.

"Krad," He muttered, "Go away. I don't like listening to you."

_'That hurts-' _Krad began.

"Satoshi-san?" A familiar voice cut Krad off. Satoshi opened his eyes to see red ones staring back at him. "Are you alright? You look a little pale, and you sounded kind of sick earlier," Daisuke was referring to the attempt Satoshi had made earlier in the evening at catching Dark. It was the usual, taunts had been exchanged, and Satoshi had almost captured the phantom theif, who would somehow manage to escape. It was rather maddening.

"I'm fine," Satoshi said, "Just a cold, that's all," Daisuke nodded.

"Too bad you couldn't catch Dark," He said jokingly, giving a small smile. Satoshi nodded.

_'Satoshi-sama,' _Krad said suddenly, _'I think I know a way to permanently get rid of Dark.' _A twinge of pain formed just behind Satoshi's eyes. He shook his head and Daisuke looked him over, worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Satoshi nodded though the pain increased.

"Don't worry," He grunted, "I'm alright. Why don't you go home? I was just about to head home myself." Okay, that was a lie, but he didn't know what Krad was up to. And not knowing what the angel was up to was never a good thing. Krad chuckled.

_'You needn't worry, Satoshi-sama,' _He assured him, _'I merely want to help you. You are most precious to me.' _Satoshi shook his head again.

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" Daisuke asked, still sounding concerned.

"No that's okay," Satoshi said, standing up, "You live in the opposite direction. I can make it home." Daisuke nodded, though still looked a little unsure.

"Well, okay. If you're sure. Bye Satoshi-san," He said, giving a smile and small wave before he turned and began to walk away.

"Bye," Satoshi murmured as he watched the red head walk away.

_'Now, Satoshi-sama,' _Krad whispered excitedly, _'I shall show you my idea!' _The pain that had been a mere twinge earlier exploded. It hurt so bad, he couldn't see; could only feel.

"Satoshi-san!" Daisuke's voice came through the fog that had engulfed Satoshi's brain. Had he cried out? He couldn't remember.

"Daisuke," He gasped, "Run… Krad's…" Was all he could say before another wave of pain crashed down on him. Burning, stretching, pulling. His skin was on fire, or so it felt.

And then it stopped, but he was no longer in control, Krad was. Satoshi felt as he always did when Krad took over. As though he was watching what Krad was seeing on a movie screen, and just as powerless to stop what he saw.

_'KRAD!' _He screamed. Krad chuckled.

"Now now, Satoshi-sama," He murmured, "What I am doing is to help you. I love you, after all." Then he ran after took off after Daisuke.

For Daisuke had heeded Satoshi's words and ran like the devil was after him.

**_'Well,' _**he thought, **_'In a way-"_**

**_'Daisuke!' _**came Dark's urgent voice, **_'Change to me! You're no match for Krad on your own.' _**Daisuke nodded.

"Right," He muttered, pulling the picture of Risa he had in his jacket pocket out. Two arms encircled his chest, and one gloved hand wrapped around his own, crushing the picture.

"Oh no," he heard Krad's voice; felt his hot breath on his ear, "I don't want to play with Dark today, Dai-chan." Daisuke gulped.

"Wh-what do you-"

"No, not Dark," Krad continued, "Today, the only one I want to play with, Dai-chan, is **you**," He ran his tongue along the edge of Daisuke's ear. The boy blushed bright red and flinched away, but Krad held him fast.

_'Krad!' _Satoshi cried desperately, _'What are you doing?'_

_'Just having a little fun, Satoshi-sama,' _Krad replied. Daisuke had managed to pull away while Krad had been talking to Satoshi. Red still tinged his cheeks and he was backing away from Krad. The angel followed his steps slowly, his face resembling that of a cat's stalking its prey.

**_'What was that about?'_** Daisuke wondered.

_**'Daisuke!' **_Dark yelled, **_'Change to me! Think of Risa!' _**Daisuke gulped and tried to think of her. Krad saw him beginning to concentrate and smirked.

"We can't have that," He said before grabbing Daisukes' wrists and pushed him roughly up against a tree, holding his hands above his head, "Trying to end out game so soon, Dai-chan?" He purred.

_'KRAD!' _Satoshi screamed, _'Leave him alone!'_

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke asked desperately.

"Why, Dai-chan, I thought that would have been obvious," Krad purred. He leaned in, breathing into Daisuke's ear, "Because I want to," The way he said it sent chills up the red head's spine. It had a certain tone of sweet poisen.

_**'Risa!' **_Dark cried, **_'Think of her! NOW!' _**Daisuke nodded slightly, but found it hard to concentrate with Krad so near to him. He closed his eyes, trying harder to draw the image of Risa's face into his mind.

"Do you really wish to end this so badly, Dai-chan?" Krad murmured. Daisuke could practically hear the smirk on his lips, "Very well. I shall appease you," And Krad crushed his lips to Daisuke's.

The boy's eyes flew open and he stared into gold. He was vaguely aware of Dark's voice screaming at him through the haze that had overwhelmed his mind. All he could think of was the fact that he was kissing someone, this someone was Krad, and how Krad's lips were much warmer than he would have originally surmised. His eyelids fluttered closed as Krad nibbled on his lower lip. Dark's voice was fading faster and faster as the kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Krad broke the kiss to trail his lips down Daisuke's jaw. And as Krad released Daisuke's hands, the boy thought that perhaps Krad wasn't as bad as he first thought, and that he was simply lonely. The boy felt a sharp sting across his throat, something warm flowing from the area, and then he thought no more.

Krad smirked as he let the dead body of Daisuke Niwa fall to the ground. Slowly, he stripped the white, now bloodstained glove from his left hand and carefully dipped two fingers in the warm blood that was still slowly seeping from the boys throat. He examined it, grinned manically, and licked the blood off. Then he laughed. He laughed and laughed until he was engulfed by a blinding white light.

The night was once again quiet, except for a soft sobbing coming from a blue haired boy as he kneeled over the dead body of he red haired best friend.

------------------

**A/N: **Now, what do you think? I'm pretty sure it just flows a little better. .:nods:. Hope you liked it, and please no yelling at me because little Daisuke died. Maybe I'll write a nice Dai/Krad fic some time.

Not right now though.

Review and I'll love you forever :D


End file.
